


【次鲁】俄狄浦斯王

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：限制级；警告：养子X养父，伪 · 与亲人发生性行为；备注：《我喜欢你是寂静的》同设定重写；巫师世界au，魔物猎人X巫师；ABO设定；时间：2018年 春
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世
Kudos: 1





	【次鲁】俄狄浦斯王

你至此作子裔，却又想扮新郎，当父亲。——《俄狄浦斯王》索福克勒斯

鲁邦三世从床上坐起来，余夏早餐的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙，直恍人眼。该死，他心说，今天次元上学保准迟到，而且看牙医的理由已经不能再用了。接着他就摸到了床头昨日被匆忙拆开的信，这才想起那臭小子已经离开自己几乎二十年，最后的时间里两人总是闹得不愉快。鲁邦躺回柔软的被褥之中，他还在发情期，但抑制剂效果没过，放纵自己睡个整天也没什么。不过当他随手把札纸从信封中取出，装模作样地细读一番，就立刻睡意全无地弹了起来：次元大介乘今天下午的飞机回来 —— “我觉得是时候得严肃地谈谈了。“

是时候个屁，鲁邦心说，现在最不是时候。他冲了个澡，穿着浴袍坐到工作台边，把曼陀罗的花蕊丢进黑色的药水，再从里面捞出一个过分通红的果子，这颜色简直饱满得不正常——巫师自制的抑制药，效果极好，无副作用，从不失手，使他在过去漫长的岁月里黑鸟一样自由。鲁邦三世咬了一大口那水果，咔嚓的脆响让人让人猜想它该如何甜美，艳丽的汁液顺着他的指缝流下，淌过因为最近常常昼伏夜出而过分苍白的皮肤。

鲁邦三世是一个男巫，巫师中的不朽的传说，他阴影笼罩在每一件稀世珍宝之上，教徒们称他乌鸦 —— 与天使的羽毛颜色相反，无比聪慧狡猾，爱好各种宝物，尤其是亮晶晶的东西 —— 正义的白鸽恨不得把他烧死，但没人做得到。不过，这位杰出的巫师在很久以前出过一个笑话：他偷到了一个小孩 —— 当他把满以为自己装满宝石的袋子从哈迪逊河中捞上来的时候，没有想为什么突然会变的这么重，几乎压断他的扫帚。但鲁邦三世是谁，最伟大的巫师，帚尾划过星辰，照样闪电一样地回到自己栖息地。当他打开袋子，终于还是傻了眼：里面是个死小孩，还不算，没死透，呼吸无比微弱。

那就是次元大介，因为帮派械斗被丢到河里的小崽子，当时的布鲁克林一片混乱，他在会写字之前先学会了开枪，仿佛生来就没有家人 ——

“这样的话，我猜你是人类和巴萨卡的孩子。”鲁邦扎的稻草人给他俩端来披萨，次元出现在他生活里后，他吃这种食物的频率有了明显的提升，“老师告诉我你又打架了，这次是因为什么？”

“……你为什么总是去见我的那个Beta班主任？”次元大介的头发乱七八糟，几乎完全遮住眼睛。他已经和鲁邦一起住了两年，在常人眼中这个养子算个叫人头痛的怪小孩：难以交流，总有一种疏离和危险。但是鲁邦知道他其实很粘人，至少一开始的时候是这样。

“因为她很辣……我是说，”鲁邦停了一下，“次元，如果你不想我去见你的老师，你应该表现得好到我没机会进你校园。”

这样的对话不断在两人相处的这几年中，尤其是在次元大介进入青春期之后：鲁邦觉得自己越来越没办法和这个分化成Alpha的年轻人相处，即使他自己从未老去过。次元大介厌恶他常常带那些美妙的男人女人回来，虽然他知道鲁邦得找人陪自己度过发情期。逐渐的，他的反感和反抗越发明显：生活习惯不修边幅，刚开始他们还会找各种理由争吵，后来就索性放弃交流 —— 他很晚回家，把自己反锁在房间里，周末直接和朋友出去 ——鲁邦没有干涉，他不太担心这些，小孩长大了总要跑的，就算被你救过一命。

有一天夜里情况终于失控，那天大概是次元大介成年的日子，鲁邦以为他还在外面和帮派里的朋友鬼混，照旧挽着他在魔物酒吧里约到的纳芙卡进屋。他刚把灯打开，就看到次元大介正坐在沙发上，似乎在等他。次元的眼神接触到那位温柔的魔女就立刻变得锋利起来，他从沙发上站起来，几步走到两人跟前 —— 鲁邦这才注意到他都和自己差不多高了，肌肉结实匀称恰到好处，他绝对有在外面刻意健身，而现在，刀刻般立体的五官让压抑愤怒的年轻人看起来有些可怖 —— 他从薄唇里恶狠狠地喷出一个字，冥火似的吐在那女子脸上：“滚！”

美丽善良的纳芙卡夺路而逃，鲁邦三世完全没明白过来自己的养子在发什么疯 —— 因为自己没为他庆祝生日吗，好几年前他们就不提这个了，更何况两人都不记得自己真实的诞辰 —— 他现在只觉得自己两腿开始酸软，有一股燥热往下腹窜。鲁邦有些恼火，盯着眼前人：“喂次元，这是闹哪出？我发情期快到了，你现在上哪儿赔我一个Alpha？”

“赔你一个Alpha……” 次元大介贴得更近，鲁邦闻清楚了他身上酒味，青年人的笑容咬牙切齿，“没错，当然得赔你一个Alpha。”

现在回想这些事情，鲁邦三世就觉得头痛。虽然次元大介很早就不叫他爸爸了，但他也不认为和自己的养子做爱是件完全没问题的事。第一次可以归因为发情期，第二次错在醉酒，第三次是因为……第三次没什么原因，鲁邦想到这个就有点懊丧，那可以算强奸 ——

那次发情期他独自呆在二楼的卧室，抑制剂效果刚过，他什么都没穿，坐在床上。他新认识的小情人昨天又被次元赶跑了—— 这个不知好歹的混球，等这次情热过去绝对要他好看，鲁邦心说。现在他把自己的阴茎握在手里，上下套弄，前液不断渗出弄湿他的手。他无所顾忌的地呻吟起来。当他用左手捏住自己乳头的瞬间，更是发出小动物得到抚摸时舒服的叫声，这还远远不够 —— 他知道自己哪里需要更多抚慰，于是把食指和中指放到嘴里濡湿，换了个姿势 ——腰尽量放软，屁股高高翘起来。他右手两根手指插在自己的小穴里，毫不留情地一下下操着自己。抽屉里有个跳蛋，说不定一会儿会派上用场。他左手放过胸前两点，抓着自己的阴茎继续套弄。纵然深知自己现在正需要有人来喂饱自己的屁股，但是鲁邦忍住了—— 第一时间出现在脑海里的名字令他不愿叫出口。

次元大介从射击场回来，他甚至没参加今天的比赛。意料之中，整个巫师别墅已经弥漫着他监护人的信息素味。次元大介吞吞口水，在玄关脱了鞋袜，外套帽子丢在沙发上，上楼的时候直接褪了裤子。鲁邦的卧室关着门，但自慰呻吟还是流露出来，年轻的Alpha觉得又开始无法控制自己的坏脾气：他不想任何人碰自己养父的身体，这里面甚至包括鲁邦自己和他收藏的那些“玩具”。其实从一开始，他就是如此，只不过成年的次元觉得自己已经有资格和所有养父带回的“外来者”平起平坐。

次元大介推开门，屋里会跳舞的烛台都怯生生地亮了：这位巫师背朝他，分开腿趴跪在床上，手指在后穴里不断调整，好插得更深，他的淫态无处可藏 —— 脸埋在在身前的枕头上，甜腻的呻吟不断溢出，腰臀间反弓出诱人的曲线，大腿根直打颤，手指却把刚刚匆忙塞入的玩具推得更深。次元大介见他不再抚慰自己的前端，腾出手打开那颗的跳蛋档位，呻吟难以自制地提高了。鲁邦三世玩得几乎忘我，直到Alpha的信息素促使他回头，仿佛才醒过来一般。

鲁邦定定视线，发现他的养子正目光凶狠地紧盯着自己，像是野兽盯着猎物一般 —— 随时要扑上来咬断其喉咙。鲁邦呼吸一滞，但体内的震动让他无法停止呻吟，不过看起来他也不打算停下 —— 甚至就这么与次元对视着，还摸索着把跳蛋的震动调大：年轻的Alpha把他发情期的饥渴尽收眼底 —— 如果次元大介当真是个巴萨卡，现在肯定已经双眼血红了。

次元强行克制着解开自己衬衫的袖扣，脱下上衣他就完全赤裸：鲁邦三世看着他腿间那处硬挺的，那根巨大的紫红色肉棒。这样的场景令他忍不住从喉咙里，本能地发出焦渴的咕噜声。次元大介走到床边，他的大家伙随着步子晃动。鲁邦目不转睛地盯着那里，仿佛忘却了小穴里抚慰。次元大介停在床边，他跪上床垫，倾身伸手死死钳住鲁邦的右腿膝盖，仿佛咬住猎物小腿的肉食动物一般，把男人拽到自己身前。

鲁邦被他拉得趴伏在床上，两边膝盖都被抓住，次元大介蛮横地拎起他的腰，迫使Omega再次撅起屁股，左右开弓照着他的两片臀瓣用力打了十几下，跳蛋还在深处，里外的刺激让鲁邦直接尖叫一声射了出来。接着他的养子又毫无怜惜地拽出他后穴里还在震动的玩具，看着男人的穴肉被带出又慢慢恢复。然后把他从自己膝盖上掀开，自己坐到床上去。

鲁邦三世侧躺着看次元大介套弄自己的大老二，轻微喘息着双唇头不断抖动。他的穴口还闭不拢，情液把他大腿内侧弄得亮晶晶的，他满身薄汗，皮肤泛出光泽，信息素的香味也是湿漉漉的。次元也注视着他，两人脑子里都是一团捣热的浆糊，一整个晚上都如此 ——

鲁邦正分开腿骑在青年的胯上，屁股里塞得满满的，穴口被完全撑得没有一点褶皱。次元大介低低地咆哮着，毫不留情的向上顶弄。他用手制住自己养父的脖颈，迫使他低下头正视自己，截止到将他拽入一个凶狠的吻 —— 就像一个Omega吻他的Alpha一样。他用牙齿撕咬着鲁邦的下唇，拇指用力攥紧男人的下颚直到他喘息着张开嘴。他们的舌尖交缠，次元大介不断地操入鲁邦，将身上人几乎窒息的呻吟悉数吞咽而下。

鲁邦三世用的大腿夹紧次元大介，他双臂环住男人的脖颈 。次元两手抚向男人的腹部，指尖拂过他的皮肤。Omega颤抖着抓住他的的手，将它们移动到自己的胸膛。

“摸这里。”他说，声音里带着艰难的压抑。鲁邦的蝴蝶骨在青年的膝盖上前后碾磨，对方则攥紧他的后臀，他的手指深深陷入年轻者凌乱的黑发中，次元大介低语了些什么他都听不见，只知道他的手指在自己穴口边缘绕圈挑逗，另一只手沿他颈后的来回抚摸。他视线几乎是模糊的，眼前皆是尖锐而悸动的颜色，巫师呼出火热的呻吟，他觉得自己的脑中有一股漂浮的烈焰，然后就射得自己的小腹上一塌糊涂，最终喘息着埋入次元大介的颈侧。

……

鲁邦穿好腋下枪套，他的手枪里装了一发麻醉，一发黑夜，六枚真弹，和一颗银弹 —— 二十年过去，他不知道那个年轻人现在是什么样，虽然时间倒是恰如其分地放过了自己。他想起那个深夜，次元耳语着，他带着莽撞的情感想要标记自己的长辈，语气里一半蛮横一半央求，但鲁邦挣扎着把他推开。几天后，次元大介连个便条都没留便离开了。

“……我从前渴望像那些男男女女一样爬上你的床……”

“……如果要用这样的方式留在你的身边，你我都不可能接受……”

“……即使是小时候，你也从来没想过改变我的名字，我总会想起这件事，或许……”

“……就像两个成年人那样……”

鲁邦甩手把那封信丢到壁炉里，火舌逐渐吞吃了上面的字节 —— 如果这些是你想说的，那最好当面告诉我 —— 他穿上外套，推门离开：鲁邦仍相信自己能够分辨出那个青年，就算他的眼神都不再清澈，月下的他的阴影也会反射出从前的顽固。他站在屋外，头顶没有月亮，路的尽头有人朝这个方向走来。

你至此作子裔，却又想扮新郎，当父亲。

（全文完）

写在最后的话：  
应该是发作了，草草收尾，十分抱歉。先走一步，回见。  
抱个鸡儿歉，我的内心毫无愧疚。妈的。  
来自 爱你的张湘玉


End file.
